


Moving On

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Parking, Rebound, established relationships - Freeform, no magic, office workers, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Magnus, likes Alec, his new co-worker who is married and has a kid. Magnus knows how it feels to have a broken family and he doesn't want to ruin Alec's by mistake. Magnus, who is usually straightforward, runs away from Alec until he learns of Alec's sad past.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
>  
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> Currently, I am watching Love By Chance Thai BL series... please check it out if interested :D  
> Ae and Pete are cute and adorable and goals and will be the death of me (all of us?).
> 
> Kindly watch the series from the official links, not from re-uploaded sites, please support the creators :) Please don't re-upload on other platforms if you can help it. It will help us get a second season :D  
> This really is a nice series - great acting, dialogues, plot, cast, director, set, kudos to everyone who has worked hard on this lovely project! 
> 
> The official links to the episodes can be found here [Twitter International Fan Page](https://twitter.com/lbcinterfan?lang=en)  
>    
> [S1E1 Part 1](https://tv.line.me/embed/3736759)  
> [S1E1 Part 2](https://tv.line.me/embed/3736763)  
> [S1E1 Part 3](https://tv.line.me/embed/3736766)  
> [S1E1 Part 4](https://tv.line.me/embed/3736781)

  
"Let me give you a ride, Magnus."

 

It's raining and Magnus can't ride back home on his bike. He is surprised that Alec is actually reaching out to him. Alec has always been skittish around him, weird. Alec usually avoids him. Magnus initially wondered if it is because of his glitter and make up and nail polish and hair color but later found out that Alec is a person who doesn't judge people.

 

He still doesn't know why Alec is awkward around him and he wonders if he is ready to find out. He also knows that he shouldn't be taking up the offer but a part of him wants to give in.

 

The reason he shouldn't be riding in the car with Alec is because he has a major crush on Alec, his new colleague. Alec is already married and has a freaking kid and also feels awkward around him.

 

Magnus shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be worsening this, shouldn't be making Alec more uncomfortable - Alec already runs away from him at times like Magnus is a _plague_ \- shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire.

 

He doesn't want to be a home wrecker. He has control. He knows what it is like to have parents who don't love each other, to have parents who abuse their own children, to have parents who keep fighting with each other, to have parents who don't love their children.

 

He knows how it is to grow up all alone without anyone to love, without being loved. He would never wish it on anyone else, even his enemies, he doesn't want this to happen to Alec's kid, he won't be able to look at Alec, hell, he won't be able to live.

 

But this one time is not going to be a problem, is it?

 

"Are you sure? I can take the bus."

 

Alec smiles wistfully - what's that expression on his face, Magnus wonders, it's as if Alec is reminded of something but what? - and shakes his head, "You don't have an umbrella and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. It's on the way, right? Your place. Come on." Magnus doesn't ask how Alec knows where his place is.

 

They take the stairs to the basement and Magnus watches bemusedly as Alec fumbles and searches for his car. "I am sorry, today it was packed and I don't know where I parked my car."

 

They walk around for sometime and Magnus follows him from behind, silently, slowly, admiring him but keeping everything sinful thought and desire deep inside his beating chest. He is not usually like this.

 

He is straight forward and doesn't hesitate to let others know that he likes or hates them. But he can't do that with Alec. It's not right. He can't do this to Alec's husband. He cannot. He cannot do this to Alec, of all people. The pure lovely soul helped him with work even though he was damn awkward with Magnus.

 

He follows Alec ignoring when Alec says, "Should I go and find my car and then come back for you?"

 

"It's fine, walking around is good."

 

They climb up a ramp and walk down and see that there's a barrier, they take a turn and keep walking, Magnus following Alec like a lost puppy, all the while with his heart beating so loud in his ears that Magnus is worried that even Alec can hear it from a distance.

 

He startles as Alec says, "Finally. Found it."

 

Alec unlocks the car and gets in. He takes the bag from the passenger seat and is about to place it on the backseat so Magnus can sit next to him but Magnus beats him to it. It's better if he doesn't sit next to Alec.

 

He opens the back door and sits and Alec fumbles for a few moments, his hand stops in mid air and he places the bag back on the passenger seat and smiles, "Make yourself comfortable."

 

Magnus doesn't open his mouth, he just nods. Alec adjusts the seat so that Magnus can stretch his legs which are not as long as Alec's.

 

Magnus yawns and tries not to fall asleep. It would be awkward if Alec were to wake him up after sometime for directions but damn, his eyes are so droopy. Alec starts conversations awkwardly, Magnus just smiles to himself and replies, keeping himself distracted and awake thanks to the talking, ignoring Alec's eyes on the mirror looking at him carefully, _hesitantly_.

 

He watches as Alec searches for the exit and it takes quite a while to get out of the building. Alec has never parked in this basement before this apparently and Magnus can't help but think how cute and adorable he is. Again, he keeps all the sinful feelings to himself. Breaking a family is a sin and it shouldn't be done by anyone. Magnus has to move on from this crush, _soon_.

 

He is disgusting, sick. He knows it's wrong, his mind knows right and wrong. His heart is having a difficult time. He hates himself. When did he become a person like this? He hates people like these and he is on the path to become one? He wants to wake up and hurt himself so that he wouldn't think of doing this to anyone.

 

Yes, he loves Alec but Alec belongs to someone else. He doesn't have a right on Alec. He is just insane and mad and all kinds of stupid and idiotic and mental and deranged.

 

Magnus ignores Alec's probing questions - why does he suddenly want to know about Magnus? - and suggestions and teasing about Magnus being new to the place and not knowing the route.

 

Magnus answers Alec's questions without saying anything extra. It's hard to not blurt out things because he feels so at ease around Alec despite the obvious major crush. He doesn't feel nervous. In fact, he would like to be good friends with Alec but it's better if doesn't complicate things.

 

He learns more about Alec and his kid as well as he asks the same questions to Alec that Alec asked him a few minutes prior. They are completely opposites, of course, he already knew.

 

Alec is a bit introverted and shy and naive and doesn't like outdoors. Magnus loves outdoors and playing and making friends. He is not shy or naive. He is extroverted and loves adventure. He likes talking, a lot. It's natural to hang around with Magnus. He attracts crowds.

 

Strangely, around Alec, he is not any of that though he wants to be. He would be if Alec weren't married, he would flirt and make Alec blush if Alec didn't have a kid and a husband.

 

Alec doesn't like using phones a lot. He knows the route without having to use Google Maps. After three fourth of the way, Magnus recognizes his surroundings and gives out the directions.

 

He ignores Alec's smile. His heart clenches.

 

"Right, is it?"

 

Magnus nods and then jerks. "Sorry, no, no, straight, please."

 

"What?"

 

"Straight, not right."

 

Alec nods.

 

"Your right turn blinker is on."

 

"Oh! Sorry!" He switches it off in haste and looks behind and Magnus ducks his head a little. He doesn't want to meet Alec's eyes.

 

"It's fine."

 

Magnus asks to be dropped at a common point, not at his front door. It's better this way. He gets out, leans in, ignoring his feelings to brush Alec's fingers, grabs his bag, nods at Alec painfully, closes the door and waves at him and mouths a 'Thank you' and doesn't look back as he walks home.

 

**********

 

Magnus startles as someone grabs him harshly from behind. Magnus doesn't know this person but the look on the person's face stops Magnus from hitting him in self defense or ripping his hands out from the stranger's grip.

 

The person looks like he is in pain, like he is hurt.

 

Magnus sighs, "Calm down. Who are you? What do you want?"

 

The blond haired guy hisses, "Don't ask me to calm down!"

 

Magnus is not a saint and he doesn't have a lot of patience. He gently pries his hands away. "I am going to sit, join me, OK?"

 

The guy looks surprised and Magnus doesn't wait for a reply.

 

The guy joins him after sometime and Magnus orders hot chocolate for both of them. They need the comfort.

 

"I am Jace, Alec's brother."

 

Magnus doesn't state the obvious that they look nothing alike. He just holds his cup and twirls them in between his fingers.

 

"So, Alexander's brother, what do you want?"

 

"He lets you call him _Alexander_?"

 

Magnus almost drops the cup and curses himself for the slip of his tongue. It's too late. He just nods. He has noticed how Alec hates being called Alexander by others.

 

Jace curses and Magnus has to suppress his smile. He curses and uses such profanities easily. If it were a different situation, he could have probably gotten along well with Jace.

 

"So, you want me to stay away from him? Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to him. I am not going to destroy his life or family. I don't like him."

 

Jace sighs. "You don't even know the whole story, do you?"

 

Magnus looks confused.

 

Jace pinches the bridge of his knows. "That _idiot_."

 

Magnus knows that Jace is thinking about Alec.

 

"His husband isn't alive, Magnus. He looked similar to you, similar looks and personality. His name was Sam. He died in an accident, a year back along with their adopted kid, Julia. She was six years old."

 

This time, Magnus chokes on the drink and does drop the cup. He lets out a strangled, " _W-what_?"

 

Jace looks like he is not kidding.

 

Magnus remembers the first time he introduced himself to the new team. He remembers Alec's startled expression and recognition and his expression closing off and an extreme sadness before his face turned emotionless. Everything, Alec's actions, makes sense now.

 

"I am s-s-sorry. I didn't know."

 

Magnus' heart hurts. He remembers all the phone calls Alec used to take, it sounded like he was talking to his husband and kid but Magnus realizes that is not the case now. Alec isn't the type to cheat or two time people. Magnus' heart hurts for Alec, for Sam, for Julia. He doesn't want to know how Alec came out of it.

 

Jace looks down. "Of course, you didn't."

 

Magnus keeps quiet.

 

"You lied, didn't you?"

 

Magnus closes his eyes and whispers, "Which part?"

 

"The part about you not liking him. You tried but you still like him, don't you?"

 

"I am not right for him. I am not good enough. It's better if he finds someone else."

 

"But I believe he wants you too. He accepted it after sometime. His behavior changed, didn't it?"

 

Magnus sighs. Things are getting complicated.

 

"Just, please... whatever you do, don't hurt him. Staying or leaving. It's your decision. I won't influence it. I just wanted to let you know because things are going to change between you two soon. I will kill you if you do anything to him. He has been through enough. Do you get it?"

 

Jace's voice is rough and he looks menacing but Magnus understands Jace's intentions. He just nods.

 

**********

 

He decides to stay and get closer to Alec. The fact that he is not going to be a home wrecker helps, a _lot_. The fact that he wants to try to heal Alec's heart helps. They grow closer and it's a gradual change. It takes time as Magnus still has trust issues and Alec is still trying to not blame himself for Sam and Julia's deaths.

 

**********

 

"Am I just a rebound, Alexander? Because I remind you of Sam?"

 

Alec looks down and ignores the burning behind his eyelids.

 

Magnus continues, "I love you. But I know how it is to be thrown away. I know how it feels to be hated and not supported and not loved. My parents didn't love each other or me. I don't have anyone to support me, other than my friends, if you throw me away. I don't have a family, unlike you, Alexander. Are you sure you still want to be with me?"

 

Alec rubs his temples. "I will wait till you believe me, till you trust me... it's hard for me to forget them but I don't want to hurt you. This isn't a fling, Magnus. I wouldn't do that to you. Let us try. Give me some time as well. It's selfish but wait for me as well, so that I won't feel guilty anymore about Sam and Julia. I will wait for you till you come to me and please wait for me as well."

 

"And no matter what we will be to each other, you are not alone. If something were to happen to you, I will be there, as a first person to help you. You don't have to force yourself for me."

 

Magnus just nods and smiles to himself despite the weight on his chest. He knows Alec feels the same.

 

And they try, it takes years but they try, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
